Kly'bn (Earth-616)
or Kly'bn | CurrentAlias = | Aliases = "He", The Eternal Skrull | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Sl'gur't (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Skrull Dreamtime | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Deity, Embodiment of the ideal Skrull, representing peace and stability | Education = | Origin = Eternal Skrull elevated to godhood | PlaceOfBirth = Skrullos | Creators = Greg Pak; Fred Van Lente | First = Runaways Vol 2 14 | First2 = (Mentioned) | Death = Incredible Hercules #120 | HistoryText = Millions of years ago, the Celestials visited the planet Skrullos, the home of the Skrull and through genetic experimentation on primitive Skrull they created three different races from the dominant Skrull life forms. The first was the Deviants that possessed shape-shifting abilities. The second race was a group of near-immortals with cosmic powers known as the Eternals. The third race or Normal Skrulls had no powers but did have the possibility for benevolent genetic mutations, much like their human counterparts. The Deviant race believed them to be superior to the other and used their shape-shifting abilities to wipe out the others leaving themselves the sole surviving race. According to the ancient Book of Worlds, Kly'bn was the last of the Skrull Eternals. Before the Deviant Skrulls could kill him Kly'bn persuaded their leader Queen Sl'gur't that to kill him would be to kill themselves. Kly’bn stated that he was the embodiment of what it meant to be a Skrull. Constant and unchanging and it was his destiny to lead the Skrulls into transforming other worlds with their truth. Queen Sl'gur't embraced his ides and pledged herself to him. This truth and revelation supposedly transformed the two of them into gods where they ascended to a heavenly dimension. For millions of years the couple had been worshiped by Skrulls and became the leaders of the Skrull Pantheon of gods. The Book of World Skrull holy text was said to have been written by the couple. The book included in it three prophesies that foretold the eventual destruction of Skrullos and the promise of a new home called Earth. These prophesies were the main reason the Skrulls turned the invasion of Earth into a holy war. They believed it rightfully theirs during the event that became to be known as the "Secret Invasion". If the planet Earth was conquered by the Skrulls in the name of their gods it would cause a cosmic shift leading to the destruction of Earth's native gods. The Olympian called Athena put together a team of Earth based gods known as the God Squad to find Kly'bn and kill him; this would stop his follower’s faith and hopefully prevent the invasion. When the God Squad arrived in their fortress, Kly'bn and Sl'gur't were forced into a confrontation. After being eaten by Demogorge, Sl'gur't caused the god-eater to explode, seemingly killing him because she represented too many different gods for him to digest at once. She then turned her attention to shape-shifting Japanese god Mikaboshi and began a shape-changing battle, each copying the other until, seemingly, she was victorious, ripping Mikaboshi in half. During the fight Klyn'bn battled the hero Hercules, whilst it was one of Hercules toughest battles Hercules eventually came out on top with the help of the Alpha Flight member Snowbird. She impaled Kly'bn through the back with the bone of an Elder God, Demogorge's spine, killing him, causing the temple the Skrull gods resided in to collapse. As the remaining members of the God Squad (Ajak having been killed early on by Kly'bn) fled the collapsing temple, it was revealed that Mikaboshi, in Sl'gur't's form, had killed Sl'gur't in Mikaboshi's form, allowing the Japanese god to take the place of the dead Skrull gods. This resulted in one of the major setback for the Skrull's invasion of Earth. He later reappeared as a dead god during the Chaos War. | Powers = Superhuman strength: Kly'bn has superhuman strength and durability equal to that of the Olympian Hercules. Concussive blasts: Kly'bn can project concussive blasts, heat, and blinding flashes of energy from his eyes. His cosmic energy eye blasts are superior to those of the Earth Eternal Ajak. Immortality: Kly'bn does not age and can survive things that would kill most beings. Mystical characteristics: Kly'bn has powers linking his will and thoughts to the Book of Worlds, being its inspiration, and also some degree of godly perception. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Kly'bn is the one the Skrulls refer to when they recite the phrase "He loves you". He was first named in , when it was mentioned that the Skrullos Marching Band wanted to play "Kly'bn D'rhk" at Karolina Dean and Xavin's wedding. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Optic Blasts Category:Unclassified Deities Themes Category:Peace Deities Category:Regeneration Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Apotheosized Mortals